My Gasoline
by ashley-chan
Summary: Rei's POV on the woman he fell in love with... Kira. Very waffy!!! R+R! KIRA+REI 4EVER!


-Title- My Gasoline  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Mars (yet I'm addicted...) so don't sue me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
All right, let's start with the fact that I'm not exactly too skillful on expressing myself, much less actually writing my thoughts on paper like this. It's just that since Kira told me that the best way she could express herself was through her art, it got me to think that maybe I could do the same with something other than riding....like writting.  
  
Now don't get me wrong here. I'm not a cold hearted guy who can't tell the difference between riding my motorcycle and falling in love. Quite the opposite really....I actually fell in love with a woman....  
  
Like you couldn't guess who she is?  
  
Yeah, yeah, so what if I don't deserve her? Besides, who gets to say who deserves who? I mean....I love her. Isn't that more than enough? I would hope so, seeing as how I hope to be with her for a long time.  
  
Bad experiences?  
  
I guess I've had my share of those....  
  
To be quite honest, I don't want to go into that subject right now. It's not that I'm trying to avoid it or anything....well, maybe a little. But still, I try not to talk about that seeing as how much Kira worries about me when that comes up.  
  
She always seems to be worried about me.  
  
I don't even know how someone like her can worry that much and still smile so much. Maybe she smiles because she's with me (at least I hope that's the reason), but it just amazes me to no end to how wonderfully pretty he smile is. And when that great smile is directed towards me....  
  
Wow.  
  
I think that's the first time I've ever expressed myself with that word. After all I've seen, not much suprises me anymore. It's not that I'm cynical....just cautious.  
  
Cautious when I met her, most of all. It took a lot of courage just to go up to her in that park and ask for directions. This was the girl that didn't talk with anyone at school, the one that was always drawing something or the other, the invisible figure in the classroom that no one pays attention to.  
  
Well, I sure as hell did.  
  
And belive me, I don't regret it one bit.  
  
It's just.... something about her that makes my heart beat harshly and quickly against my chest, the way that I can't seem to tear my eyes away from her, the way she smells when she leans over to show me her newest painting.  
  
Not to mention her lips.... Oh, God, those lips!  
  
Okay, you caught me, I'm not exactly the most innocent guy here, but I've never felt this before with the women of my past. With Kira I'm just left wanting more, I just want to eat her up and make her mine over and over again....  
  
I can't seem to get enough of the petite girl.  
  
Before I met her I was so lost....I just didn't know where to go, what to do, what to say, all I did was mess around and ride my bike. After she came into my life, everything just seemed to makes sense to me. It's as if she....  
  
Lifted the fog from around me.  
  
Yeah, I think that's the best way to describe it. I was just a guy walking around in circles, and to have this magnificent woman come into my life and lend me a hand for me to get up on my feet and clear my tear streaked eyes....is like a miracle to me.  
  
She's my own personal angel.  
  
I'm not quite good at expressing myself with her, I try though. The first step was allowing her to get on my bike....  
  
The feeling of her arms around my waist as we rode on the road with the wind in our hair..... the feeling of her body heat against mine, her heart pounding against mine....  
  
It was like a slice of Heaven.  
  
She's so damn fragile...when I hold her I'm scared I might break her or something....  
  
But the force of our embraces, the passion in our kisses, the heat between us that surrounds us with the calm peace of being with the one you love....  
  
That's just something I wouldn't give up even for the world.  
  
Somehow, with time, she managed to sneak into my heart and soul. And for reasons unknown to me, she loves me back. I admit that I know we have a lot to go through in the future, but I'm certain that this is IT.  
  
*She* is the one that I want to spend my life with.  
  
*She* is the one that melts my heart and body.  
  
*She* is the one that makes me want to be a better man.  
  
I truly appreciate all that she has done for me and everything that she will do in the future. I only hope that I do the same and that I don't fuck things up like I usually do.... I'm so scared that I will break her heart with my clumsiness....but it's a risk I'm willing on taking if it means to be with her....  
  
She's worth everything and more.  
  
When I'm racing, she's the reason why I don't go that extra mile that could kill me. Before I didn't care if I died....Shit, I always thought I would surely die in a motorcycle accident. But now things are different.  
  
I don't just live for myself anymore.  
  
Now I'm living for the both of us.  
  
I know that if anything were to happen to me she would lose herself in grief as I would if something happened to her. For that reason, I ride a little more cautiously on the road, a little more conscious of what I'm doing and how quickly I'm doing it.  
  
But I don't mind....because that's one of the great things of falling in love.  
  
After all....  
  
She's....the gasoline that makes me go on.....  
  
I think I did pretty well for my first try on writing, ne?  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: ^_~ Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did on writing it. R+R! KIRA + REI 4EVER! 


End file.
